Onmyōji & Sailor Moon
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: When the Dursleys threw him to the streets, Harry has no other solution but to follow Professor Snape in a whole new adventure into a new continent in hope for peace and quiet. If only life was that simple. - He had no idea what he was getting himself into when one day he joined a crazy Muggle in a strange sailor suit with a talking cat…
1. Prologue

**Onmyōji & Sailor Moon**

* * *

**Summary:** When the Dursleys threw him to the streets, Harry has no other solution but to follow Professor Snape in a whole new adventure into a new continent in hope for peace and quiet. If only life was that simple. What do you mean these Creatures aren't magical? They are attacking people! Someone has to stop them… he had no idea what he was getting himself into when one day he joined a crazy Muggle in a strange sailor suit with a talking cat…

**Spoilers:** All the HP books and movies. All of Sailor Moon's Classic Anime. If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters from the animes or movies, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta:** none

**Pairings:** Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Harry Potter/Kunzite, Nephrite/Osaka Naru, Hino Rei/Jadeite, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki

**Characters:** Diary Tom Riddle, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, House-elf Bella, House-elf Donna, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Voldemort (Harry Potter), Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino Ikuko, Tsukino Shingo, Tsukino Kenji, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Hino Rei's Grandpa, Hino Takashi, Luna (Sailor Moon), Hedwig (Harry Potter), Artemis (Sailor Moon), Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, Osaka Naru, Umino Gurio, Yumiko (Sailor Moon), Kuri (Sailor Moon), Kunzite (Sailor Moon), Nephrite (Sailor Moon), Jadeite (Sailor Moon), Zoisite (Sailor Moon), Queen Beryl, Queen Metalia, Sakurada Haruna, Akiyama Higure (Sailor Moon), Furuhata Motoki, Chiba Mamoru, Irabu Ichirou (Psychiatrist Isabu series), Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece), Grell Sutcliff (Kuroshitsuji), Gotouda Akira (Honto Yajuu), Kamijou Hiroki (Junjou Romance), Kusama Nowaki (Junjou Romance), Karasuma Tadaomi (Assassination Classroom), Murasakibara Atsushi (Kuroko no Basuke), Haizaki Shougo (Kuroko no Basuke), Shirogane Eiji (Kuroko no Basuke), Youmas, Griphook (Harry Potter), Momoi Satsuki (Kuroko no Basuke), Satomi Asuka (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei)

**Warnings:** Adoption, Teenage Parents, Teenage Drama, Dark Potions, Cultural Differences, Height Differences, De-Aged Tom Riddle, Language Barrier, Magic Adoption, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Good Severus Snape, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Usagi is a Good Friend, Horcruxes, Language Potion, Language of Flowers, Implied/Referenced Racism, Self-Esteem Issues, Mean Tom Riddle, Good Tom Riddle, Mind Controlled Characters, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Toddler Character, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Basketball Player Harry Potter, Lord/Heir Inheritance, Cry-baby Tsukino Usagi, Magic Fever, Enemies to Friends, Bigotry & Prejudice, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Jealousy, Rebirth, Minor Character Death, Love at First Sight, First Kiss, Everyone Dies, Everyone Lives

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,256

* * *

"Talking Japanese"

[Talking English]

'Thinking'

{Talking on the phone/fireplace/two-way-mirror}

_{Text message}_

–Parseltongue–

_Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

_Letter__/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

**_Change of POV_**

* * *

**Prologue**

Sunday, 2 January 1994

**_HJP's POV_**

The thirteen-year-old black-haired, green-eyed male student entered the Owlery, but as much as he looked for his own white owl among the amount of owls in the location, he couldn't find her. It was a strange feeling. _Maybe the boy's friend Hermione had used Hedwig to send a letter to her parents for the Christmas and had forgotten to tell Harry?_

With a sigh, he stored the biscuits and left the Owlery. He'd give it to Hedwig when she'd return.

**–O&SM–**

Tuesday, 4 January 1994

Harry smiled at seeing Hedwig flying his way in the dungeons as he entered into his lunch break, only to see a letter in Muggle papers tied to her paw. Frowning, he accepted it and opened it to find his Aunt's elegant calligraphy.

_[Boy,_

_I don't care to know how someone so young managed to do it already, but we are not taking another in. You were enough already._

_Came to Privet Drive immediately, pick Scion and leave from our lives._

_Petunia Dursley]_

Harry looked at Hedwig confused and then approached the classroom by his side which he had just left, he knocked and at the allowance entered.

[What is it, Potter? Did you forget something?]

[My Aunt is ordering me to go there right now.] Harry argued, signalling the letter. [It seems really important.]

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes, then he picked a parchment, wrote on it and it disappeared.

[Very well. You are lucky that I have a free period plus lunch before I start at 1pm. Let's go, Potter.]

Harry hurried to take his school robe out and give Hedwig, who flew up the school to go put it in Harry's bed. Professor Snape took him out the school grounds, pass the Dementors and then took hold onto Harry's shoulder before a feeling of being constricted through a tight tunnel happened. Harry lost his footing, but the hand on his shoulder kept him standing.

[What was that, Sir?]

[Side-apparation, the magic transportation from one place to the other.] Professor Snape offered as he transfigured his robes into a Muggle suit. [The address?] He added.

Harry took a deep breath_ – while noticing they were in the Diagon Alley and several people were apparating in and out of the street in that exact plaza where the two were. Harry supposed it was a free area for the teleportation spell._

[4 Privet Drive, Surrey.]

Professor Snape took hold onto Harry's shoulder again and it was the only warning that Harry got before the tightening was felt again. Professor Snape held him again until Harry could handle himself and then the two walked out the dead-end alley and into the main street of Privet Drive. Harry run to the number 4 and entered without knocking.

[Aunt Petunia?] He asked, hopping not to see Uncle Vernon considering his car wasn't in the street.

[Boy?]

[Yes, Aunt Petunia.] Harry agreed and saw the woman coming from the kitchen with a baby bottle in hand.

_Baby bottle?_

[Scion's upstairs in Dudley's second bedroom.] The woman snapped and set the bottle in Harry's hands.

Harry looked at it uncertain, before he climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom. He froze at seeing an old cot besides his bed. A dark-brown-haired baby was inside. A premature baby. _A baby. A…_

The baby woke up and started whining for his feed. On automatic, Harry stepped forward, picked the baby and gave him his milk while staring at the grey eyes, which were staring right back.

When he finished descending the stairs with the drinking baby in his arms, he saw Professor Snape sitting in the couch drinking tea and Aunt Petunia looking at the man with an apprehensive look.

[Aunt…?]

Professor Snape looked back from the tea and immediately set down the teacup. He stood, approached and picked the baby from a freaking out Harry.

[As I said in the letter, we aren't taking another child. Just because your girlfriend thought it funny at leaving your scion on our front-doorstep like it was done with you and…]

[Be quiet, Tunia!] Professor Snape ordered as he looked into Harry's eyes. [Potter…]

[I'm virgin.]

Aunt Petunia chocked and turned towards Professor Snape.

[Severus?]

The Potions Professor looked back at the Muggle woman and then set down the baby bottle to the side, before picking his wand and pointing at the baby. Doing some kind of spell, _Scion _ _ _ _ _ Potter, born 31 Dec '93, child of _ _ _ _ _ and Harry James Potter_ showed over the baby's head.

[Did you ever call the baby as Potter's son?] Professor Snape asked Aunt Petunia.

[Yes.]

Professor Snape groaned.

[He was a Bastard. A baby without claimed parents. By doing it you _(as his blood aunt)_ magically claimed Potter as the baby's father.]

Harry choked and fell back on his ass.

_A baby… his baby…_

[Are you having a panic attack, Potter?] Professor Snape snarled as Harry started having trouble breathing. [Bollocks. Tunia, pick your grandnephew… **_now!_**]

Harry heard moving, but his mind was refusing to comprehend words or even understand the basic need of breathing…

Professor Snape showed on Harry's line of sight and somehow Harry realized the other was guiding him out of a panic attack.

**–O&SM–**

[Potter…] Professor Snape started as they left the Dursleys for a last time.

[I'm not going back to Hogwarts. Either I like it or not, my name attracts danger. As freaked out as I may be… hell, I'm _13_! I'm not just throwing the kid to the nearest orphanage like _oh so good_ Professor Dumbledore kept doing on Voldemort, even when begged not to and look what good that did!] Harry tensed as he remembered who he was talking to. [Sir.] He added shyly.

Professor Snape looked back with narrowed eyes and then side-apparated them outside an old house. Unsure what was going on, Harry followed the Professor inside.

[Sit down, Potter.]

Harry looked around and obeyed, seating on the nearest armchair that he saw as two house-elves popped up, one with a blanket and another a teacup. Harry nodded thankfully, pulling the blanket around the sleeping baby against his chest.

[Sir?]

[Your relatives have emancipated you.] Professor Snape put in as he worked somewhere in another room. [And you are right. If you stay in England in no time the Headmaster would persuade you to give up the baby.]

Harry frowned at the wording.

[Leave England, Sir? To where?]

[Found it.] Professor Snape returned as he looked through a parchment. [To the only place where the Headmaster has no control whatsoever; Asia.] Harry gaped as the man read whatever he had been looking for. [A few years back I was given a proposition to work in Japan alongside one of the highest ranked Potions Masters in the world.]

[That's a high praise.] Harry mouthed before he could realize he was actually speaking it.

[Indeed.] Professor Snape agreed and Harry blushed. [I had to refuse it because when you were a baby and had just survived the killing curse Professor Dumbledore made me make a Magical Vow on your life.] Harry gaped as Professor Snape picked a quill and started filling the parchment. [As such…, I couldn't leave the country and leave you behind. Now I can legally bring you with me without anyone but yourself with the power to stop me.]

[Oh… what about the language barrier?]

[There are potions that help quick learning of a new language.] Professor Snape supplied. [Baby's full name?]

Harry looked down at the baby. At his features, dark-brown hair, grey-eyes…

[Tom Marvolo Potter.]

[Any reason in particular?] Professor Snape asked as he wrote the name down.

Harry shrugged. _How could he tell the Professor that the baby was Voldemort's diary's baby-self? Sure, it had been seven months since the diary incident, but the baby was definitely a premature. It'd be hard to explain how it was possible, besides if Harry understood this Bastard Law thingy… so long as Harry didn't claim with words the other parent then the baby was Harry's and only Harry's._

[I love the name Tommy.] Harry offered.

The baby moved in his blanket cocoon against Harry's chest. Harry grinned at how cute he looked.

[You know who the biological parents are, don't you?]

Harry looked up at Professor Snape and shrugged.

[I'm his Dad.] He argued. [You saw the blood test, Sir.]

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry's avoidance and finished filling up the parchment, which disappeared with a pop. In no time the fireplace turned green and a shirt fell out the fire before the fire turned normal again. Professor Snape picked the shirt and approached.

[Donna, go to Hogwarts and deliver my resignation letter. Pack all my belongings and Mr Potter's.] The male house-elf disappeared with a parchment. [Bella, when Donna is done I want you to check all of the belongings for tracking spells or curses.] The female house-elf nodded. [Then you two are to follow us with the belongings to Japan and to close Spinner End's into total lockdown.]

[Yes, Master Severus.]

Professor Snape took hold onto Harry's shoulder and then a feeling of being pulled through his bellybutton was felt. The journey was a few moments longer than the apparation one_, to what Harry guessed was because of the leaving the country thingy._ Professor Snape held Harry from falling as they arrived somewhere.

[Japan's border patrol.] Professor Snape explained as two Wizards approached and checked the trio and only then the shirt finished pulling them the rest of the way. [Sit down.] A chair was pulled under Harry and a house-elf showed up, picking Tommy from Harry's shivering arms.

_As Harry leaned forward over his legs and doing his best not to throw up –_ he could hear Professor Snape talking with another person. Eventually a flask was set under his nose, without questioning Harry drank it and the second one that was given. He felt his stomach calm down at the first one and a strange feeling on his throat at the second one.

"Welcome to my home."

"Thank you," [Sir.]

"I had no idea you were married and had two children, Snape-sensei."

Professor Snape's lips thinned.

"This is Potter Harry, child of my deceased friend Lily…" He argued.

Harry's eyes grew, turning towards his Professor at the claim. Harry_'s mother and Professor Snape used to be friends?_

"And the baby?"

"It's the boy's." Professor Snape argued.

The blond hummed around his cigar that he was smoking.

"Mahōtokoro School has the philosophy of not taking children with children. So not to incentive the students to get pregnant early in life."

Professor Snape looked back at Harry, who shrugged.

"How expensive are" [home tutors, Sir?]

"Do you have money?"

"My parents left me a vault full of Wizardry Currency besides other belongings."

The stranger nodded.

"I'll pass the word among my co-workers, if neither of them can, then we'll put the ad on the newspaper." He agreed. "You're getting used to the new language potion."

[Sir,] "I was raised by Muggles. At 11 I was introduced into a whole new world and had one month to introduce myself to the Wizardry World. I pretty much just go with the flow. You put a potion in my hand? I drink it. No questions asked."

"Could've been poison."

Harry raised his right sleeve and showed the bite-mark scar.

"Basilisk bit me."

The Potions Master looked at Professor Snape and then went to pick a cotton swab, dutifully Harry opened his mouth and let the other swap his saliva.

"What saved you?"

[Professor] "Dumbledore's Phoenix's tears… directly from the source."

"I have the exact Phoenix's tears in my private collection that my house-elves are taking care of storing." Professor Snape offered.

"Good. And the Basilisk?"

Harry glanced at Professor Snape and then at the Potions Master.

"I can teach the house-elves how to get to the location of its carcass?"

"You killed it?"

"With Gryffindor's sword." Harry agreed.

"That is…?" The man turned towards Professor Snape.

"Goblin-made." Professor Snape agreed. "I'll have my house-elves retrieve it as well." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Goblin-made swords absorb the poisons they are in touch with."

Harry hummed.

"And the baby? Any side-effect during pregnancy? What about the okāsan? What about…?"

"Bastard Law. Accidentally claimed as Otōsan." Professor Snape argued. "Not blood related."

"Oh… that's good. No need to hurry up a cure then." The Potions Master agreed, nodding at Professor Snape. "When was the attack?"

"The day that Tommy was fecunded." Harry supplied, making Professor Snape turn to look at him immediately. He shrugged. "He is premature."

"Potter, even earlier you didn't know anything about the baby and now you even know that?"

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Just because I know who the biological family is doesn't mean I'm going to say who it is."

"He is in his right, Snape-sensei." The Potions Master agreed. "If he claims the biological parents: they'll become the legal parents."

Professor Snape's lips thinned.

**(TBC)**

* * *

So… what do you think?

Not betaed yet, if you want or know someone please contact me immediately

Next chapter: **The Tsukinos**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **_www(doc)Facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction_**


	2. Author Note

Since Fanfiction Admin decided to take down my fic without even giving me a change to edit out what they consider illegal, I've decided to completely leave the site.

All my fics will from now on be posted on on _Archive of our Own (AO3)_ and most likely also on _Wattpad_. On both accounts I'll keep the name Isys Luna Skeeter.

But Honestly! The one of you who outed my **Alpha-Beta-Omegaverse** fic will go to Azkaban!

~Isys

*feeling pissed but I know that tomorrow I'll be crying*


End file.
